The present invention is directed to an ultrasonic device which activates both visual and audible warning signals when two on-coming vehicles approach a common point or intersection from different directions. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel ultrasonic sensing means which is utilized to detect and warn two oncoming vehicles or individuals approaching an intersection of an impending collision.
Each year, millions of dollars in lost man hours and property are caused by industrial accidents. Frequently, these accidents are caused when two vehicles or individuals approach an intersection at a ninety degree angle. Intersecting crosswalks and passageways are common in such workplaces as factories, warehouses, and indoor loading docks. Typically, these environments are noisy and utilize material transport apparatus. Indoor transport apparatus such as forklifts and the like operate by propane or electrical power, and are comparatively silent in operation. In addition, federal and state occupational safety and health regulations often require workers to wear earplugs and other hearing protection devices. Accordingly, it is often difficult in industrial environments to hear an approaching or oncoming forklift or other indoor vehicle. This is a major cause of industrial collisions.
Previously, large convex mirrors have been utilized at intersections in the workplace to provide two-way vision between oncoming vehicles. While such mirrors provided a measure of safety, they have several shortcomings. First, they are typically mounted at a high location within the respective crosswalk and are often difficult to see. More importantly, because these mirrors are typically convex, they distort distances and often do not identify clearly the respective oncoming objects until both objects are too near to prevent a collision.
Various successful attempts have been made to utilize ultrasonic and acoustical sensors to identify objects or obstacles. Most of these prior art approaches have been utilized in automotive applications such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,750 to Larka, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,962 to Lin. Others have been utilized in avionic applications such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,248 to Goodell. Finally several patents have been directed toward controlling the activation of doors such as U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,176 to Mills.
Because of their adaptability to object identification, it would be desireable to provide a light, compact, and easily attachable ultrasonic based warning device to provide a sound and warning light to prevent collisions at intersections in closely confined industrial areas such as warehouses, factories and the like.
It would also be desirable to provide an ultrasonic based signalling apparatus which will signal two objects entering a blind intersection at a 90.degree. angle.
It would be further desirable to provide a device which can be easily placed at a corner and which utilizes ultrasonic signalling to warn on-coming objects approaching a corner of an impending collision.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic sensing mechanism which will notify oncoming vehicles approaching at 90.degree. or other acute or obtuse angles of an impending collision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collision warning device which can be simply attached to a corner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-collision device with a flexible pleated connection means which permits the device to be folded and detached with respect to any corner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic anti-collision sensor which is controlled by a micro processor and which emits both flashing light and audible warning signals.